gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jacob Artist
|twitter = jacobartist |imdb = 4498664}} 'Jacob Artist '(*17. Oktober 1992 in Williamsville, New York) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er Jake Puckerman dar. Leben Jacob ist der Sohn von Darell Artist, einem Afroamerikaner und Judith Artist, die polnischer Abstammung ist. Außerdem hat er eine jüngere Schwester. Er hat mit fünf Jahren bei den David DeMarie Dance Studios angefangen zu tanzen, wo er die Tanzstyle Jazz, Hip Hop, Tap und Ballett lernte und wollte schließlich mit elf Jahren Profitänzer werden. 2007 bekam er die Auszeichnung "Teen Dancer of the Year" und 2009 "Senior Mr. Onstage of NY". 2010 graduierte Jacob von der Williamsville South. Er bewarb sich an der Juilliard und wurde aufgenommen, schlug es aber aus, um Schauspieler zu werden, da er, wenn er auf die Juilliard gegangen wäre, sich gewundert hätte, was passiert wäre, wenn er sich dazu entschlossen hätte, eine Schauspielkarriere anzustreben. Seine Eltern, Großeltern und Schwestern unterstützen seine Entscheidung. Karriere Mit siebzehn zog er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater nach Los Angeles, um dort seinen Traum als Schauspieler zu verwirklichen. Seine ersten Auftritte hatte er 2011 in einigen Serien, wie "Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures", "Melissa & Joey", "How to Rock" und dem Romantikfilm "Blue Lagoon: The Awakening". Sein Manager bescherte ihm ein Vorsprechen für "Glee", wo er auch hinging und für den Castingdirektor sang. Er meinte, dass er vor seinem Vorsprechen nie eine singende Performance absolviert hatte. Er erhielt ein Callback, wo er singen und schauspielern musste und fand eininge Tage später heraus, dass er von Ryan Murphy und den FOX-Vorständen getestet werden sollte. Stunden bevor es bekannt wurde, erfuhr er, dass er die Rolle des Jake Puckerman bekam. In der vierten Staffel war er noch ein Nebencharakter, in der fünften wurde er zum Hauptcharakter heraufgestuft. Er wurde in "White Bird" gecastet, wo er den Schwarm von Shailene Woodleys Charakter spielt. Er, Melissa Benoist, Dean Geyer und Becca Tobin wurden als Botschafter für Coca Colas neues Produkt, P10 300 ml Coke Mismo, ausgewählt. Im Juni 2013 wurden sie nach Manila, in den Philippinen geflogen, um das Produkt zu bestätigen, in dem sie verschiedene Einkaufszentren besuchten und sich mit Fans trafen. Im Juli 2013 wurde er als einer von elf Abercrombie & Fitch's Stars in "Rise" ausgewählt. 2015 trat Artist der Thrillerserie "Quantico" bei, wo er Brandon Fletcher, einen FBI-Rekruten an der Trainingsakademie spielt. Filmografie *2012: Blue Lagoon: Rettungslos verliebt *2013: The Philosophers *2014: White Bird in a Blizzard *2015: Here Now Serien *2011: Bucket & Skinner (1 Folge) *2012: How To Rock (2 Folgen) *2012: Melissa and Joey (1 Folge) *2012-2015: Glee *2015: Quantico *2016: American Horror Story: Roanoke (1 Folge) Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 EPs *2012: Britney 2.0 *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2013: City of Angels (EP) Trivia *Er ist ein großer "Harry Potter" und "J.K. Rowling"-Fan. *Er ist Fan von "The Hunger Games". *Sein Lieblings-Disneyfilm ist "Herkules". *Sein Prominentenschwarm ist Blake Livery. *Er war ein Fan von Glee bevor er mitspielte. *Er glaubt, dass die Aufnahme bei Glee schwerer ist als die für die Julliard. *Neben Schauspielern und Tanzen mag er Outdoor-Aktivitäten. *"Pretty Little Liars"-Darstellerin "Marlene King" ist ein großer Fan von ihm. *Er ist mit einem Monat Abstand der jüngste im Glee Cast. *Sein liebster Weihnachtsfilm ist "Wie der Grinch Weihnachten gestohlen hat". *Eigentlich ist sein Charakter Jake ursprünglich kein Tänzer gewesen, aber die Rolle wurde auf ihn angepasst. *Er ist gut mit Bonnie Wright und Claire Holt befreundet. Seine besten Freunde sind Blake Jenner und Melissa Benoist. *Er ist der sechste Schauspieler bei Glee, der einen Auftritt in "American Horror Story: Hotel" bzw. "Roanoke" hat. Die erste war Tanya Clarke, der zweite Matt Bomer, der dritte Neil Patrick Harris, der vierte Cheyenne Jackson und der fünfte Darren Criss. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6